Even In Death
by immortal-lullaby
Summary: Song fic centrée sur le "couple" YohxHao. Comment réagit Yoh suite à la mort de son frère jumeau? Chanson:Even In Death d'Evanescence Merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews!


Even in Death

Shaman King

Song fic

J'ai accompli mon devoir. Hao n'est plus. J'ai réalisé mon rêve. Je suis le roi.

Je n'ai toujours vécu que pour faire naître de nouveaux jours et, maintenant qu'ils sont là, je donnerais tout pour retrouver les anciens. Qu'est-il advenu de ces regards apaisants ? Où donc sont passés la voix chaude et les mots réconfortants, ceux qui semblaient si insignifiants, alors qu'ils exprimaient tant ? Aujourd'hui ces petits riens qui étaient tout pour moi ont disparu. Tu ne m'as laissé que des souvenirs.

-Yoh !

Le hurlement de Anna brise mes songes en mille morceaux.

-Tu m'écoutes ?!

Elle non plus ne me laissera jamais en paix. Manta est le seul à comprendre que je n'ai besoin que de calme et de solitude.

-Yoh ! Arrête-toi ! Il faut à tout prix que j'entre dans cette boutique !

J'obéis et la vois s'engouffrer dans un énième magasin. Je soupire. Enfin un moment de répit !

-Yoh !

Horreur ! Sa voix criarde agresse encore mes oreilles ! Je m'approche lentement de la porte et m'arrête aussitôt, frappé d'effroi. Il est là !

_**Donne-moi une raison de croire que tu es parti**_

_**Je vois ton ombre ainsi je sais qu'ils ont tous tort**_

Je m'élance vers lui et réalise que ce n'est que mon reflet sur le verre lisse du petit commerce. Cruelle désillusion ! La douleur visible sur le visage de mon autre moi ronge mon âme. Je tends un bras vers lui mais mes doigts ne rencontrent que la froideur et la dureté de la glace. Des frissons courent le long de mon corps. Si proche et en même temps si loin. A portée de main mais cependant insaisissable.

Les réverbères s'allument alors que mon espoir secret s'éteint. La porte s'ouvre brutalement pour dévoiler une jeune fille blonde qui se précipite vers moi en beuglant :

-Yoh ! J'ai appelé un taxi ! Tu peux me porter ça en attendant qu'il arrive ?

Anna me balance à la figure deux lourds sacs sans attendre ma réponse.

Une voiture freine brutalement devant nous. L'itako se précipite à l'intérieur et, avant que j'aie le temps de réagir, le véhicule redémarre à toute vitesse, m'abandonnant à mes pensées (ainsi qu'aux volumineux paquets !)

Anna ne se rend pas compte du cadeau qu'elle me fait ! Sa présence m'est devenue écoeurante.

Je me dirige tranquillement vers un chemin abrupt, préférant le passage isolé et calme de la colline à la cohue agressive et bruyante de la ville.

_**Le clair de lune sur la douce terre brune**_

_**Me conduit là où tu reposes**_

Mes pas me conduisent inconsciemment là où je voulais être. Je me sens moins mal ici car l'air semble emprunt de ta présence. J'ai même l'impression d'entendre ton rire cristallin. Un miroitement attire mon attention. Je me penche et découvre un petit objet scintillant à demi enseveli dans la boue. Ma main le saisit délicatement, le nettoie, se referme dessus, protectrice, avant de le porter à mon cœur. Je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir ce que c'est, le doux tintement qui s'en est échappé me l'a dit.

_**Ils t'ont emmené loin de moi mais maintenant je te ramène à la maison**_

J'attache ta boucle à mon oreille. D'une certaine manière, elle m'appartient aussi. Nous ne sommes que deux moitiés d'un même être, condamnées à errer jusqu'à ce que nos esprits et nos corps fusionnent à nouveau.

_**Je resterai toujours ici avec toi**_

_**Mon amour**_

Des larmes emprisonnées depuis longtemps s'échappent enfin de mes paupières, amères et désespérées. Pour la première fois j'arrive à pleurer. La vibration de mon portable me rappelle à la réalité que je nie de toutes mes forces.

« Où t Yoh ? Anna nous a envoyé à ta recherche. Rép vite stp. Je m'inquiète pour toi. »

Pardonne-moi, Manta. Tu es mon meilleur ami mais il y a certaines choses que tu ne peux comprendre. Le lien qui m'attache à mon frère, à mon jumeau, à mon double est trop puissant.

_**Les douces paroles que tu m'as offertes**_

_**Même dans la mort notre amour perdure **_

Tu es le seul que je ne déteste pas, Manta. Tu n'as rien soupçonné mais je sais que si je t'avais avoué ce que je ressentais pour lui, tu ne nous aurais pas condamnés. Tu aurais sans doute été heureux pour moi, pour nous. Le bonheur nous est interdit parce qu'il y a trop peu de gens comme toi dans ce monde.

_**Certains disent que je suis fou de mon amour**_

Qu'ils me regardent tous aujourd'hui ! Ils peuvent être fiers de leur œuvre !

_**Oh, mon amour**_

Ils m'ont formé pour que je devienne fort, pour que je ne grandisse qu'avec la certitude de devoir tuer mon jumeau. Quel a été le tort de mon frère, dis-moi ? Il était par instant possédé par notre démoniaque ancêtre ! J'aurais pu l'être à sa place mais c'est lui que le destin a choisi ! Nous aurions dû l'aider mais ma famille a préféré le sacrifier.

_**Mais aucun lien ne peut m'empêcher d'être à tes côtés**_

_**Oh, mon amour**_

Il est inutile que cette histoire te perturbe davantage, Manta_**. **_Je t'ai déjà assez apporté d'ennuis comme ça ! L'appareil résonne à nouveau.

« Je t'en prie, Yoh ! Rép ! »

Je le laisse s'écraser à côté des sacs répandus sur le sol rocailleux.

Ma décision est prise.

_**Ils ne savent pas que tu ne peux me quitter**_

La violence ne peut défaire ce que l'amour a créé_**.**_

_**Ils ne t'entendent pas me chanter**_

Les visages souriants de mes amis percutent mon esprit les uns après les autres_**. **_Même eux n'arriveront pas à me faire renoncer.

_**Je resterai toujours ici avec toi**_

_**Mon amour**_

Je vois la scène comme si j'avais déjà abandonné mon corps

_**Les douces paroles que tu m'as offertes**_

Je m'approche du bord, plus haut que ce que je ne pensais.

_**Même dans la mort notre amour perdure **_

Les cris désespérés de Manta parviennent distinctement à mes oreilles.

_**Et je ne peux t'aimer plus que je le fais**_

Je suis désolé, Manta.

_**Je resterai toujours ici avec toi**_

Il te faudra du temps, mais un jour, tu comprendras.

_**Mon amour**_

_**Les douces paroles que tu m'as offertes**_

Je ne dois pas me retourner.

_**Même dans la mort notre amour perdure **_

Si nos regards en venaient à se croiser…

_**Et je ne peux t'aimer plus que je le fais**_

Je sais que je n'en aurais plus le courage.

_**Je resterai toujours ici avec toi**_

-YOH !!!

_**Mon amour**_

A tout de suite, grand frère…

_**Les gens meurent mais le véritable amour est éternel.**_

Song :Even in death

Artist : Evanescence

Je n'ai pas laissé les paroles originales mais je les ai traduites (sans doute pas très bien - -' ). Si vous avez des corrections à me suggérer, allez-y et je modifierai.

Petite song fic écrite il y a environ un an. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu malgré sa petite taille.

Si l'envie vous prend n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews plus ou moins sympas. ^^

bientôt

Iphiseis


End file.
